<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short story of Nyx Lionheart (Scrapped Idea) by WickedSpider218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073070">Short story of Nyx Lionheart (Scrapped Idea)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSpider218/pseuds/WickedSpider218'>WickedSpider218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Violence, i dont know what else to tag, will adjust as I go on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSpider218/pseuds/WickedSpider218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a mercenary known as Nyx. Not much is known about her other than the possibilities and powers that dwell with in her. Though her body, mind and heart are shattered, will she find it in herself to allow people back into her heart? Or will her fear of losing those close to her be her downfall?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short story of Nyx Lionheart (Scrapped Idea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Im new and this was an original piece I planned on using for my OC Nyx, but ended up being scrapped after a while... A friend on my personal Facebook took it upon himself to edit my original writing and made it readable with proper grammar so I thought posting the edit made more sense grammar wise, which I needed help with and the final result was amazing. (No I will not mention his name or mine for obvious reasons.) And I apologize for any formatting issues.</p>
<p>If you're interested in more like these let me know and I'll see what I can dig up from my old flash drive, otherwise enjoy the possible cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had placed the baby in his harness; holding him close to my chest; when I heard a knock on my door. I got up from the couch and strode over to answer. When I looked through the peephole however, it was blacked out. I took a short breath as I backed up, and then made a run for it. I snatched up my auburn colored staff and at that moment, several men kicked down the door and stormed inside, weapons ready.</p>
<p>    The baby awoke with a fright and began to wail. I placed a hand over his head to cover him and pointed my staff at the armed men. "Leave my house!” I exclaimed; “You can't take him!"</p>
<p>    "The baby you’re holding possesses the key to eternal life.” One man expressed with a sly enthusiasm, and took a step forward. ”Just as you do." </p>
<p>    "This baby will grow up to live a normal life!" I retorted as the emerald accents on my staff began to glow. "I won't let you subject him to those horrid experiments I suffered through!"</p>
<p>    "Ha! Because that went so well with your last child. This one will be no different if it doesn't last through puberty." Another man spat with a condescending grin, raising his gun towards me.</p>
<p>    I blinked, my eyes flashing from their emerald green color to amethyst purple, and I smirked. The man fired his gun, the round piercing my body with the sound of shattering glass. A clever illusion, revealing I was already long gone. Three miles down the road I was approaching the safehouse. </p>
<p>    Once I got there, I banged on the door in a rhythmic pattern and it swung open. I hurried inside as the door shut behind me, and began to calm the baby down. Still collecting myself as well, I strolled into the kitchen and began preparing a bottle for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Once finished, I set the bottle down and began to take the harness off. I let the harness drop to the floor as I hoisted up the child and began feeding him. As I gently rocked him in my arms, a figure appeared from the shadows.</p>
<p>    "I trust you won't cause any trouble with me?" I remarked, not looking at the man as he placed his hands on my shoulders.</p>
<p>    "Not when it concerns your life or the little ones." He said, his voice echoing slightly when he spoke. The man massaged my shoulders before sliding his hands down to my waist.</p>
<p>    I shifted my gaze to look up at him. His striking white hair flowed down to his waist, with long bangs covering half of his face and concealing one of his brilliant blue eyes. The man was clothed in nothing more than a long, black overcoat; with a gradiating blood red collar stretching up to his nose; and a blood red belt hanging from his waist. The defining feature of his was the shadow like energy that he emits, giving him a rather ghostly feel. His shoulders were as if those very shadows were billowing off of them. "Jackson,” I sighed, “as much as you want me to keep the child, I can't. And you know exactly why I can't."</p>
<p>    My problematic special ability was that I carry bad luck wherever I go. I have no control over it, but it’s great in a fight. However, it does make things difficult for the people I care about around me. Therefore, I try to keep my distance from everyone should anything go wrong. Jackson’s ability on the other hand was; unsurprisingly; to manipulate shadows, being able to hide within them and use them to meld with any enemy.</p>
<p>    "I have to get him to a good home, but so far my search isn’t yielding results, and an adoption center is out of the question." I stated with a resolute chagrin.</p>
<p>    "All the more reason to keep him." Jackson replied calmly.</p>
<p>    I looked down and sighed again. I didn't want to go through it a second time...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Almost a year ago, my son was turned into a killing machine at the hands of the government. I was forced to watch as they turned him into a living weapon at their disposal. I cried and begged and pleaded for them to let him go. Instead they commanded him to not only fight me, but to kill me. As I battled against my son, trying desperately to reach him, I noticed a pattern. With my pleas unsuccessful, backed into a corner and having anticipated his next move, I instinctively turned my staff against him. With tears in my eyes I… I struck him down, my own flesh and blood... My staff penetrated in and through his entire neck as blood dripped and pooled under us. I pulled my staff back towards me and his body fell with a thump. I collapsed to my knees sobbing and screaming as the agents closed in around me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    With an enormous burst of power, I let out a blinding white light that incinerated the men. I hastily got up and made a run for it, tears still streaming down my face. It wasn't until I staggered into a distant Chicago alleyway that I finally caught my breath. All the emotions I wasn't used to feeling came crashing down upon me, and I fainted. I woke up with a massive headache and sprang up in shock, nearly doubling over from the pain. After collecting myself for a moment, I began to take in my surroundings. I was in a rather plain room on a relatively comfortable bed, and I heard the faint sound of a washing machine. It was then I realized my clothes were missing, replaced with an oversized t-shirt and shorts. I winced in pain as I rubbed my head and shambled off the bed, but I fell over onto my knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    A shadow then emerged from under the bed and materialized into a man. He helped me back onto the bed and covered me up with a blanket. His long white hair was shoulder length then, and his eyes were not covered either. He had this look of uncertainty and curiosity.</p>
<p>    "Don't move too much, you're not at your full strength." He said, his voice a bit gruff.</p>
<p>    "Where am I?" I questioned, gazing into his eyes.</p>
<p>    "You're at my safehouse. You collapsed by the entrance so I took you in. Not long after, some men came by shouting something I can only assume was about you being in the area. So I removed your clothes and took them with me to lead the men away. I presumed they had placed a tracker on your clothes if they had come here looking for you so quickly. I managed to find it and placed it on a tree before returning. They are in the washer now to remove the blood that stains them."</p>
<p>    I nodded groggily and grimaced in pain as I held my lower region.</p>
<p>    "Were you raped?" He asked softly, taking notice and sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>    "How do you know that?" I asked sitting up, slightly bewildered and alarmed.</p>
<p>    "You show signs, though it's differnet with each woman. I suspected from your frail appearance, furthermore from the evidence that you released a large portion of power out of grief."</p>
<p>    He sighed then, and placed his hand on my cheek. It dawned on me that I was crying again, and that he was trying to comfort me.</p>
<p>    "I have lived for thousands of years,” I hung my head down, “and this is a feeling that will never go away." </p>
<p>    He gently clasped my cheeks in his hands and touched his forehead to mine. "You're free to stay here as long as you like. I know this place isn’t much, but I can at least ease your troubles if you need me to. My name is Mr. Belmont, but you may call me Jackson if you should have a need for me."</p>
<p>    I somberly nodded and hugged him. "Nyx; Lionheart." I muttered quietly before passing out soon after. He laid me down once more before going to transfer my clothes to the dryer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
I finished feeding the child and he was now fast asleep. In the month that I've had him, I still haven't come up with a name for him. I’m terrified to do so in fear of becoming attached to him. I didn't want the baby, but I have little choice at this point. I placed him in his crib and looked at him as I cautiously rubbed my finger on his little cheek.</p>
<p>    Jackson came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I could tell that there were unspoken feelings towards one another, but neither one of us was willing to admit it. I could feel my own heart race a bit, but I'm not sure if it's out of love or stress. Maybe one day I'll feel love again, but right now I only feel anxious. Though I am comforted, knowing that he's there when I need him.</p>
<p>    "Keep an eye on him, I'm going to take care of a few things." I left before he could protest. It wasn't until I walked up to a bar and ordered my usual Strawberry Sunrise, that I finally cleared my mind. I paid for my glass and walked out, still sipping from it when I got to the park. I sat down on the bench and a woman approached, taking a seat next to me. She was wearing a tanktop with yoga pants, her auburn red hair tied into a pony-tail. I slightly nodded towards her in acknowledgement and continued to drink.</p>
<p>    "How are you?" She asked, without so much as turning towards me.</p>
<p>    "Nora, let's cut to the chase as to why you're here.” I said, a tad flustered. “Is it because of the child, or is it for me?"<br/>
She sighed and nodded. "It's both actually. How are you feeling? Since you’ve had the baby, you should have felt your powers dwindling."</p>
<p>    "I do feel that effect, yes."</p>
<p>    "Have you given him a name?" She inquired with concern.</p>
<p>    "Again with the naming business?!” I was exasperated. “Look, I can't afford to be attached to anything again.."</p>
<p>    "You fool, if you don't name him soon your powers will transfer to him and you will die!" She bellowed with urgency, before taking on a melancholy and motherly tone. "I’m your doctor from that facility, and I consider you my daughter. I can't go through another loss either darling. Garen's death traumatized me as much as it did you. So please, name the child. Once you do so, you’ll gain back all of your power from the child, plus more."</p>
<p>    "Fine.”  I sighed, rubbing my temple as I finished my drink. “I'll think it over. Anything else you feel the need to say?" I turned the glass into a pile of dirt in my hands and let the grains slip through my fingers onto the ground.</p>
<p>    "Your unspoken feelings need to be said, otherwise you’ll end up pushing him further away than you have already. I've seen him. Jackson, I mean. He seems like the guardian type, but he yearns for companionship. He's made subtle hints, but he respects that you're not looking. Just, give him a chance when you're ready to confront your feelings." With that she got up and continued on her walk.</p>
<p>    I took a deep breath and leaned back, closing my eyes and thinking over the conversation. “I need another drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>